finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark equipment
Dark Equipment is a recurring type of equipment in the Final Fantasy series. It is alternatively connected to the Blind status (which is also known as "Darkness"), or the Dark element. Some recurring Dark equipment pieces are the Dark Sword set of weapons and Dark Bow. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II The Dark Bow is a mid-powered bow. It has 25 Attack and has a chance to inflict Darkness on the target. Final Fantasy IV The '''Dark Sword' is Cecil's initially equipped weapon. It has 10 Attack and 30 Accuracy. It inflicts Dark-elemental damage. Dark Arrows are an ammo for bow-type weapons. They have an Attack power of 15 and can inflict Darkness on targets. The Dark Armor, Dark Gloves, and Dark Helmet are equipment pieces exclusive to Cecil. The Armor has 5 Defense and 1 Magic Defense, the Gloves give 2 Defense, and the Helmet has 4 Defense. All of them also lower Evasion by 10. Finally, the Dark Shield has 2 Defense, 24 Evasion, and 1 Magic Evasion. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years All of Cecil's Dark equipment still exists in the game's coding, but the equipment was dummied out of the game, and can only be accessed via hacking. Dark Kain can equip the Dark Sword if hack into the game. The '''Dark Harp' is a mid-ranked harp that only Edward can use. It provides 25 Attack, 40% Accuracy, and a chance to inflict Blind. It can be bought in Baron while as Edward and in Kaipo for 2800 Gil. ''Final Fantasy V The Dark Bow, known as Darkness in the RPGe translation, is a mid-powered bow. It 40 Attack, 43 Hit Rate, and can inflict Blind. Final Fantasy X The Dark Blade and Dark Cait Sith are weapons for Auron and Lulu. The Darkness Staff is a weapon for Yuna, and the Darkbringer is a weapon for Kimahri. All of them have "Darkstrike" as their dominant ability. Final Fantasy XII Dark Shot is available as ammo for all guns. It has an Attack of 4 and does Dark-elemental damage. Also, all Ninja Swords are Dark-elemental. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Darkness Blade, Darkbringer and Blacksword are swords, while the Darkness Axe, Black Book, Darkess Spear, Evil Lance, Bloody Bow, Cursed Blade and Darkening Harp act as the lone dark-elemental weapons of their respective equipment types. All the weapons are dark-elemental, and the Cursed Blade inflicts Blind. Final Fantasy Dimensions There is a substype of swords known as Dark Swords, which all bear the dark element. The Hell Claws are dark-elemental, and the Dark Bow inflicts Blind. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Dark equipment from ''Final Fantasy IV makes an appearance as equipment exclusive to Cecil. The Dark Sword is a Level 1 Sword that gives +4 Attack, the Dark Shield is a Level 1 Shield that boosts Defense by 5, the Dark Helmet is a Level 1 Helmet that gives 1 Defense and +25 Brave, and the Dark Armor is a Level 2 armor that increases HP by 428. When any three of the equipment pieces are equipped, they activate the "Power of Darkness" ability, boosting Wall Rush Brave damage and Wall Rush HP damage by 20%. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Dark Sword, Dark Shield, and Dark Helm all reappear from the previous game. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Gallery